


Stop Right There, Don't Come Any Closer.

by Too_ManyFandoms



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AND THEN THIS CAME OUT OF NO WHERE AT ALL, Gen, I actually hate myself, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Sad, WATERPARKS TITLE, WHY COULDNT THIS BE A HAPPY FIC, but it doesnt happen in it??, character death is character death but its not really in the fic?, i hate this, i hate this fic just as much as i hate myself for writing it, i tagged to be safe, i was having anice time listening to waterparks, im really really sorry, it got me a high mark though, like its happened and its briefly explained, really sad, technically ryan and brendon arent in this but they are, this is why i cant have nice things, this was creative writing and it made my teacher cry, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_ManyFandoms/pseuds/Too_ManyFandoms
Summary: They say that its supposed to get a little better over time.It will never get any better, Spencer thinks as he stands in the snow staring down at the grave.





	Stop Right There, Don't Come Any Closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE SORRY FOR WRITING A FAN FIC THAN I AM RIGHT NOW   
> HONESTLY IF YOU COME LOOKING FOR ME OUT FOR MY BLOOD I UNDERSTAND  
> THIS UPSETS ME DEEPLY AND I REALLY AM SORRY FOR IT

"I wish they'd known that the sun shined that much brighter when they were together," Spencer whispered, eyes locked onto the snow covered ground. His eyes and his nose burned both from the cold and the tears threatening to spill. If he'd known what would have happened shortly after Brendon and Ryan left the house together for the last time, he wouldn't have let them leave -he'd have paid attention to the uneasy feeling in his stomach. 

Jon glanced over at his best friend, blue eyes as equally as pained as Spencer's. He missed the way Brendon and Ryan's laughter seemed to harmonise and how it managed to brighten everyone's moods and paint smiles on faces. He'd give anything to hear their laughs again. Jon missed how when the couple got into fights they'd go days without talking to each other and then they'd go running back to each other, like nothing had ever happened. 

Spencer missed honey eyes and fluffy brown hair, the smile of someone who'd seen everything he'd ever wanted to see and so much more. He missed deep brown eyes and equally as dark hair, and the way that the pair of eyes would catch the light and glisten with mischief. He'd miss Brendon's lively personality, his undying loyalty and how he could make anything sound beautiful when he sang.

Jon and Spencer would miss their best friends more than anything else. The hole left by the death of the pair would always gape, it would never heal. They still couldn't wrap their heads around what had happened, how they'd been involved in a car accident and how they'd both died from their injuries. 

Jon looked down at the grave, a tear dancing down his left cheek, flowers hanging loosely in his hand. Crouching down slowly, he placed the flowers on the fresh grave and inhaled shakily before straightening back up. He looked at Spencer and then back down at the grave, "I'll wait in the car," he murmured softly, rubbing the other boy's arm.

Once Spencer couldn't hear Jon's retreating footsteps anymore, he let out a broken breath. The raven-haired male looked down at the grave of his two bets friends (they couldn't stand the thought of burying them in separate graves), eyes long dry of any tears.

"Brendon Boyd Urie, if only you knew that Ryan was going to propose to you that night," he announced to the still, melancholy air. He ran a hand through his snow-damp hair. "Ryan, he was gong o take you home for Christmas," he added, before slowly walking away from their grave, heart aching for all of this to just be some sick and twisted joke the universe was playing on them all. 

Left in Spencer and Jon's wake, laying all alone in the snow surrounded by death was a single crimson rose, desperately trying to hold on to its own life despite the unrelenting snow and harsh cold.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually liked this fic (I didn't/don't) let me know in the comments.   
> If you're angry at me, let me know in the comments lol  
> Kudos/comments and bookmarks really do keep me going (especially because I seemed to have written this in the middle of exam season and I need something to get me through this -other than ATL's album getting sent out soon, and a Waterparks concert on the 26th of September)
> 
> Once gain, I'm sorry   
> BTT <3


End file.
